


The Treble With Musicians

by PenTheWillows



Series: Olympia High School [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Tutoring, Asexuality, Bianca is asexual, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Marching Band AU, Nico and Will are gay, Reyna and Rachel are bisexual, the Percabeth marching band AU no one was asking for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTheWillows/pseuds/PenTheWillows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is a flutist. Percy is a trumpeter. They are sworn musical enemies. Until they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

“You’d be doing me a great fav-” Mr. Chiron started.

Annabeth practically growled as she cut him off. “No. Absolutely not!”

“But if you’d just consi-” A pleading look donned the man’s face, but the teen would not be swayed.

“I won’t do it! It’s simply inconceivable!” She flung her arms out wide, almost knocking her teacher’s poinsettia off the edge of the desk.

“Miss Chase! That is enough!” Mr. Chiron barked, his last nerve frayed by the unusual arguing from one of his favorite students. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch the potted plant in time, and he frowned at the girl in front of him as he returned it to its rightful place.

Today was the worst day of Annabeth Chase’s life. She’d only gotten a 95 on her Greek test, Thalia and Piper were both home sick with food poisoning (thanks, Woody’s Tacos), her car had died and she’d have to take the bus home, and now she was in the middle of a particularly disastrous meeting with her favorite teacher. Normally, the blonde senior was happy to help out anyone who would be able to provide her with a particularly worthy letter of recommendation; such was not the case this time.

She wilted slightly under the man’s gaze, causing her to shut her mouth long enough for him to get a word in edgewise. “You are my star pupil, Miss Chase, and I know that you are a very busy girl, so you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a matter of the utmost importance.”

“But, sir!” Annabeth tried to protest, cutting herself off when her teacher’s frown intensified.

“Miss Chase, I really do need you to tutor him. If he doesn’t pass my English class, he will not graduate. If he does not graduate, he will become the first two-year senior in the history of Olympia High School, which will lead to the ruination of the school’s seven-year streak of winning ‘Secondary School of the Year’, something that the principal is very proud of. And if our winning streak is ruined because I couldn’t get one student to pass English…” Mr. Chiron doesn’t finish, but he didn’t need to.

“You could get fired.” Annabeth finished his statement for him. The older man nods, worry for once gracing his face. And it is his concern for the job that he loves that starts the whole thing.

“If that’s the case…” Annabeth hesitated, because seriously, is she really going to do this? Apparently so, because her mouth keeps moving without her brain’s permission. “Then I will tutor Percy Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little intro chapter. I'm really excited about this because this is the first time I've written for this fandom, even though I've been a fan since Titan's Curse. I really hope I do the characters justice, and that this doesn't end up being the worst fic ever. Next chapter will actually delve into marching band stuff.


	2. Mending Moods

Not only had Mr. Chiron coerced Annabeth into tutoring her sworn enemy, but he was leaving it to her to tell Percy about the arrangement. Luckily, the school day had already ended, so she had an entire evening to gripe and groan before she had to talk to her classmate. On the other hand, Thalia and Piper were still sick, and this was the kind of situation that required someone to complain to. So Annabeth sucked up her pride and turned to her stepmother.

“Hey, Desirae? Can I talk to you?” Annabeth inquired. Desirae Chase was a statuesque beauty with auburn hair and baby-blue eyes. She was an ex-model that had somehow become infatuated with Annabeth’s father and his scholarly habits. As much as the younger girl hated to admit it, her stepmother was actually a kind and intelligent woman, and a fairly good mother to boot. But Annabeth generally steered clear of exchanging personal information, so the opener rather startled the older woman.

“Marcie, can I call you later? I have something I need to take care of,” Desirae spoke into her phone, pausing for a response before saying her goodbyes and ending the call she’d been on for the last fifteen minutes. Then she turned her attention to her stepdaughter, motioning for the girl to take a seat in the opposite armchair.

Annabeth sat down, sitting with her back extremely straight and hands folded in her lap. Desirae sighed, briefly wondering why the younger girl still wasn’t comfortable around her after seven years. “What can I help you with, Annabeth?”

“Well, there’s this boy…” Some girls bite their lip when nervous, and some girls play with their hair. Annabeth does both. She wraps her blonde hair around her tan fingers, attempting to curl it into tight spirals rather than its usual curly waves. The habit dates back to when her mother was still around, and would braid her daughter’s hair when the young girl came rushing into her parents’ room after having a nightmare. Having fingers in her hair is still soothing, even after all these years.

Desirae was intrigued. Her stepdaughter was a brilliant and lovely girl, but had not once ever even mentioned a boy. “Is he cute?” She smiled, hoping to get a good gossip session going, perhaps one that would finally be able to bring the two of them even the slightest bit close to each other.

Annabeth let out a sharp cry of indignation. “Hardly! He’s actually the worst boy to exist in the history of the planet!” She knew she was being hyperbolic, but she didn’t care. The thought of Percy Jackson just made her blood boil. Her stepmother frowned slightly (well, maybe she smiled a teeny bit but she’d never let her stepdaughter see that) and motioned for her to carry on.

“His name is Percy Jackson and he is the captain of the swim team and the fencing team. He’s a loud, cocky, arrogant, dumb jock and he is everything I despise. And he’s the first chair trumpeter in marching band so obviously he’s my mortal nemesis. So of course Mr. Chiron – that’s my English teacher and he’s basically the nicest man ever – wants me to tutor Percy so he doesn’t fail English and have to repeat senior year and ruin the school’s perfect record because if that happens, Mr. Chiron might get fired and I would hate for that to happen to him, especially if it were my fault, but I just hate Percy so much!”

“Annabeth, breathe!” Desirae ordered, chuckling at her stepdaughter’s rambling. She’d heard about it from Frederick, but never had Annabeth talked to her enough for her to witness it in action. For such a quiet girl, she sure could talk a lot.

The blonde took several deep breaths, letting the red that she knew was on her face start to fade away. Usually, she didn’t talk very much, but there was something about Percy that made her act so unlike herself. It was awful, and it made her despise the boy even more, if that was possible.

“So what do I do?”

“Well…” Desirae considered Annabeth’s previous monologue. “If this Mr. Chiron is as important to you as you made him out to be, and tutoring this Percy boy might keep your teacher from getting fired…”

The frustrated whine Annabeth released was really much more akin in sound to a dog whistle. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Her stepmother clicked her tongue. “Of course you have a choice. You’ll always have a choice. Of course, the repercussions of one choice might outweigh your dislike of another choice.”

The blonde senior slowly nodded, resigning herself to her fate. “I guess you’re right.” She stood up, turning towards the stairs. She had a lot of homework to do, especially if she was going to have to start adding tutoring to her schedule. She was halfway between the living room and the stairs before she turned around and shot her stepmother a small smile.

“Thanks, Desirae.” There was a lot left unsaid, but Annabeth wasn’t sure how to vocalize it. She had spent so long spurning the woman that she felt had replaced her mother in her father’s heart. For her to feel anything else towards the woman was foreign and slightly terrifying.

The older woman seemed to understand all of this, if the matching smile she sent back was anything to go by. “You’re welcome. Good luck.” Annabeth gave her one last nod before heading upstairs. Both females left the conversation feeling a little lighter than they had in a long time, though they didn’t acknowledge it. One step at a time and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was going to be marching band stuff in this chapter, but then Desirae didn't want to let go of her chance for character development. My muse is a dictator.


End file.
